Rosas y Corazones
by Gabriel-TheWolfKing
Summary: Cuando los amigos se pelean y se separan, y con los añños se alejan aun mas. Alguien intentara reunirlos otra vez.


**Buenas tardes a todos. Aqui Traigo mi primer One Shot. No tengo nada mas que decir, solo espero que les guste.****Rosas y corazones**

* * *

Ya habían pasado dos años desde que las aventuras de los elegidos habían llegado a su fin. Durante algún tiempo todos seguían siendo los grandes amigos que siempre habían sido. Pero un día, Tai y Matt tuvieron una pelea por la relación que Matt y Sora tenían.

Tai decía que Sora no se veía feliz al lado de Matt y al chico rubio no le gustaba que se metieran con Sora o con él, y ahí comenzó todo. Este pleito se incremento cuando los hermanos de ambos elegidos, Tk y Kari habían sido descubiertos por Tai en su casa en pleno acto sexual, varios meses después de haberse convertido en novios.

Si no fuera por lo enojado que Tai estaba con Matt en ese entonces, verlos así hubiera sido un motivo de felicidad por que su pequeña hermanita ya era toda una mujer y estaba con un buen hombre. Tai estaba furioso y pensaba que su hermana había sido abusada, había golpeado salvajemente a Tk y lo había echado como si fuera un perro.

Debido a esto, Kari le dijo a su hermano que lo odiaba y que no volvería a hablarle. Y los problemas con Matt se incrementaron a tal punto de que ambos se dieron una golpiza tan grande que terminaron en el hospital. Mientras ambos chicos se recuperaban, Sora decidió terminar con Matt, porque no quería estar al lado de alguien tan violento.

Las cosas no mejoraron cuando ambos chicos salieron del hospital. Los pleitos continuaban y los demás elegidos se involucraban tratando de parar las peleas. Pero esto solo ocasiono que los demás elegidos también pelearan entre ellos.

Davis creía ciegamente en las afirmaciones que Tai hacia sobre Tk de que había abusado de Kari, lo que llevo a que ellos dos también empezaran a pelear, y la relación de Kari y Tk se acabara, alejándose ella de todo el grupo. Kari era la más afectada y decía que ya no quería volver a ver a nadie, ni siquiera a Yolei que había sido su mejor amiga, por eso ella también se aparto del grupo, aunque eso significo dejar de lado a su novio Ken. Cuando Yolei dejo a Ken, el empezó a culpar a todos y comenzó a tomar la misma actitud fría que había tenido cuando era el Emperador de los Digimons, esto empezó a afectar a Joe y Cody que eran los más tranquilos del grupo, ahora eran iguales o peores que los demás y se alejaron de todos.

Izzy ya estaba distanciado de los demás sin participar en esos pleitos, y finalmente Sora y Mimi se habían peleado entre ellas por motivos desconocidos.

Los elegidos se habían separado, y con ellos también sus digimons que seguían a sus camaradas, acabando con la amistad que existía entre ellos, en especial entre Gatomon y Patamon, que habían sido la primera pareja de digimon dentro del grupo.

Han pasado casi tres años en que los elegidos no se hablan, ni se escriben. Parecía que a nadie le importaba que un grupo de amigos que había sido tan unidos ahora se hubiera acabado. A nadie, excepto a una persona, o más bien… a un digimon.

Todos los digimons elegidos no parecían sentirse mal de haberse alejado, o de que la amistad que existía entre ellos y sus camaradas hubiera terminado después de tanto tiempo. Pero Biyomon no era así.

Casi atardeciendo, en casa de Sora, la pequeña ave digital se encontraba en el balcón del apartamento mientras observaba el cielo con tono rojizo, el sol poco a poco se iba ocultando, para ella habían sido años difíciles. Extrañaba a sus compañeros digimons; la actitud alegre de Agumon, la inocencia y la ternura de Patamon, el carisma de Veemon, la dulzura de Palmon o la rudeza de Hawkmon, la actitud algo reservada, pero libre y luchadora de Gatomon o el humor de Gomamon y Tentomon, pero sobre todo extrañaba a Gabumon, tan serio, valiente y noble, a demás de ser el chico que quien se enamoro y a quien deseaba decirle lo que sentía, pero todos los pleitos entre los elegidos no se lo habían permitido. También extrañaba ver a todos juntos, unidos como un verdadero equipo, como buenos amigos. Incluso Sora que había sido su mejor amiga, ahora era muy fría y casi no le hablaba.

-Yo… ya no quiero seguir viviendo de este modo, quiero que todos estemos juntos otra vez- pensaba mientras trataba de contener una lagrima.

Decidió entrar de nuevo al apartamento, apartando esas ideas de su cabeza, porque sabía que eso jamás sucedería, todos se odiaban y sería casi imposible reunirlos otra vez. Una vez entro se recostó en el sofá de la sala, completamente desganada y sin muchos ánimos. Miro hacia el televisor que estaba apagado y volvió a levantarse para prenderlo, era lo mejor que tenia para distraerse. Cuando se acerco al televisor, vio un pequeño calendario, tenía un sábado marcado con un circulo y decía "Día del amor y la amistad", era Miércoles, así que faltaban tres días. Biyomon se sorprendió un poco al fijarse en un pequeño detalle como ese. Para los elegidos ese era un día especial del año, pero desde que los pleitos comenzaron, ese día empezó a perder importancia, aunque para Biyomon ese día aun significaba algo pero siempre se ponía triste ese día al no poder compartirlo con todos sus amigos. Biyomon iba a volver a sentarse pero algo en el calendario llamo su atención, era una pequeña frase que venía escrita. Por alguna razón esa frase había alegrado a Biyomon, por que el resto de la tarde hasta la noche mientras veía la televisión estaba con una sonrisa en el rostro.

-Creo que todos podremos estar juntos este Sábado- pensaba mientras veía la televisión sin dejar de sonreír.

A la mañana siguiente, Sora se había ido temprano a la escuela mientras que su madre se había quedado en casa. Biyomon había estado esperando a que Sora se fuera, ahora podía hablar con su madre sin ningún problema.

-Biyomon, buenos días, te ves muy alegre hoy- decía la señora Takenouchi al ver a la digimon de su hija tan feliz.

-Lo sé, es que…- Biyomon habla pausada, se sentía algo nerviosa- quisiera saber si podría ayudarme-

-¡Claro ¿Qué es lo que necesitas?-

-Necesito una cartulina roja grande, marcadores y rosas rojas- respondió Biyomon poniéndose más roja todavía.

-¿y para que necesitas todo eso?- pregunto la mujer algo extrañada con lo que le pedía Biyomon.

Biyomon decido acercársele al oído para poder explicarle el porqué de su petición. Cuando termino, la madre de Sora está muy contenta con la idea de Biyomon.

-Eres muy linda- le decía mientras la miraba con ternura- hacer algo así solo para que tus amigos estén juntos, eso no lo hace cualquiera-

-¿en verdad lo cree?- Pregunto la digimon roja con algo de pena.

-Por su puesto, y estoy dispuesta a ayudarte.

Biyomon estaba feliz, ahora podría poner en marcha su plan y tener todo lo que necesitaba listo.

Durante ese jueves y el viernes, Biyomon y la madre de Sora habían estado trabajando con mucho esmero en el proyecto de Biyomon a las espaldas de Sora.

Finalmente el sábado había llegado y Biyomon se había levantado muy temprano. La madre de Sora había dejado todo lo que Biyomon y ella habían estado trabajando listo en una pequeña bolsa, así que lo único que Biyomon tuvo que hacer fue tomar la bolsa e irse volando. Tenía muchos sitios que visitar.

Al primer lugar al que fue a la casa de la familia Kamaiya. Todos ya se habían levantado a desayunar aunque el ambiente era muy tenso, sobre todo entre los dos hermanos que ni siquiera se miraban.

Todos se dieron cuenta que Biyomon estaba en el balcón y la dejaron entrar, todos estaban sorprendidos por qué hacía mucho que no la veían.

-Biyomon ¿Qué es lo que haces aquí?- pregunto Tai

-¿y qué es lo que tienes en esa bolsa?- pregunto Kari

Pero Biyomon no les respondió. Fue directamente hacia Agumon y le dio un fuerte abrazo. Todos estaban sorprendidos, en especial Agumon porque Biyomon jamás lo había abrazado. Después de un rato soltó a Agumon y fue hacia Gatomon a la que también le dio un fuerte abrazo que ella correspondió. Biyomon soltó a Gatamon y saco de la bolsa dos rosas rojas y dos pequeños corazones de cartulina, y le entrego uno a cada digimon, repitió el gesto del abrazo y la entrega de la rosa y el corazón con Tai y Kari, y le dio una pequeña nota a Tai sin explicar porqué.

-Que tengan un lindo día- dijo sonriendo antes de marcharse, dejando a todos asombrados, pero también confundidos.

Biyomon se dirigió a la casa de Izzy, ya había ido antes en varias ocasiones cuando Izzy les explicaba algo relacionado con el digimundo, y sabía muy bien en donde quedaba.

Cuando llego, fue recibida por Tentomon al que le dio un fuerte abrazo y le entrego la rosa y el corazón de cartulina. Tentomon estaba muy sorprendido porque no se esperaba algo así, pero se compuso y llevo a Biyomon hasta la habitación de Izzy. El chico se encontraba bastante concentrado trabajando en su laptop y no prestaba atención a nada, ni siquiera volteo a ver cuando Tentomon entro a saludarlo y a decirle que Biyomon había venido.

Viendo que Izzy estaba tan concentrado en sus asuntos, Biyomon se le acerco por la espalda y lo abrazo fuertemente. Finalmente Izzy se distrae al sentir el peso de la digimon y voltea a verla.

-¿Biyomon? ¿Por qué fue ese abrazo?- pregunto Izzy algo apenado.

Pero Biyomon no le contesto, y le entrego la rosa, el corazón de cartulina y una nota como la que le había dado a Tai. Izzy y Tentomon no entendían la actitud de Biyomon, y ella tampoco les aclaraba nada.

-Que tengan un lindo día- decía Biyomon antes de salir por la puerta –ah… Izzy, no trabajes mucho que te puede hacer daño- agrego con una sonrisa antes de marcharse volando hacia otro lugar.

Durante el resto del día, Biyomon hizo lo mismo. Fue a la casa de cada uno de los elegidos, y si no se encontraban, los buscaba hasta encontrarlos. Con todos hizo lo mismo, no los saludaba ni les explicaba nada, solo los abrazaba y les entregaba la nota, las rosas y los corazones de cartulina y se despedía de ellos con una sonrisa y diciendo la frase –"Que tengan un lindo día"- dejándolos contentos, pero muy confundidos.

La mañana había avanzado muy rápido, ya era de medio día y Biyomon estaba muy cansada, pero había conseguido ir con todos los elegidos sus digimons y entregarles a todos lo mismo. Solo le faltaba alguien para entregarle los regalos, Matt y Gabumon. Aun cuando estaba terriblemente cansada, pudo llegar hasta la casa del último elegido.

Golpeo la puerta, al principio no escucha nada y pensó que no había nadie y estuvo a punto de irse, pero…

-Hola quien… ¿Biyomon?-

Biyomon también se quedo sorprendía al ver quien le había abierto, era Gabumon. Al verlo sintió como si el tiempo se detuviera por un instante, en cuando lo vio quedo petrificada de la felicidad, en verdad lo había extrañado en el tiempo en que no lo había visto, pero jamás se imagino que le impactaría tanto volverlo a ver. Pero se compuso cuanto Gabumon empezó a moverla para ver sí le pasaba algo.

-¿Biyomon estas bien?- pregunto Gabumon algo preocupado.

-ah… si estoy bien- dijo Biyomon sonrojándose un poco pero tratando de disimularlo.

-Ven, entra- la invito Gabumon mientras entraba a la casa y Biyomon entro con él.

Una vez dentro, ninguno de los dijo nada, hasta que Gabumon rompió con el silencio.

-Biyomon… ha pasado mucho tiempo que no nos vemos, pero ¿Qué te trae hoy por aquí?-

Biyomon se sentía extremadamente nerviosa, en frente tenia al digimon que desde hacia tanto la traía loca, y quería decirle todo lo que sentía, pero se contuvo y recordó a que había ido a esa casa, y si todo salía bien, después podría hablar con él. Ella solo se limito a abrazarlo con fuerza. Gabumon estaba sorprendido porque no se esperaba eso, pero para Biyomon ese abrazo era nada comparado con lo que ella realmente deseaba darle, abrazarlo con pasión y poder besarlo, pero sabía que eso no sucedería, al menos no en ese momento. Luego de un rato lo soltó y saco de la bolsa una rosa y un corazón de cartulina y se los entrego.

-¿Por qué me das esto?- pregunto Gabumon, pero Biyomon no le respondió y entro a las habitaciones buscando a Matt pero no estaba.

-Gabumon… ¿sabes si esta Matt?- pregunto Biyomon sonrojándose otra vez por ver a Gabumon pero otra vez tratando de disimularlo.

-Tuvo que salir a hacer unas diligencias pero no creo que tarde-

-Cuando llegue, por favor entregarle esto- Le dice Biyomon sacando de la bolsa otra rosa y otro corazón, también una pequeña nota.

Biyomon está a punto de marcharse pero Gabumon la detuvo tomándola del brazo.

-Biyomon, quisiera hablar contigo- dijo Gabumon casi suplicándose pero Biyomon se soltó de él.

-A mí también me gustaría que habláramos, pero es que ahora tengo muchas cosas que hacer, tal vez mas tarde, adiós Gabumon y que tengas un lindo día- dijo finalmente Biyomon mientras sonreía, antes de volver a volar dejando al pobre Gabumon bastante confundido, y algo triste por no haber podido hablar con ella.

Una vez lejos de la casa Matt, Biyomon pudo aterrizar en un pequeño árbol para poder recuperar un poco de energía, el volar por casi todo Tokio la había dejado casi muerta y le hacía falta respirar. Mientras descansaba veía como los rayos del sol pasaban por entre las ramas y las hojas del árbol. Pensaba que a pesar de lo cansado que resultaba todo lo que estaba haciendo, sabía que al final valdría la pena. Aunque lo que les había dado a cada uno de sus amigos eran cosas sencillas, esperaba que eso fuera suficiente para que la segunda parte de su proyecto comenzara. También había algo en lo que pensaba más que en otra cosa, en su encuentro con Gabumon, había estado deseando verlo desde hacia tiempo y finalmente lo había hecho, experimento una sensación de felicidad y nervios como si haberlo visto hubiera sido suficiente para dejarla inmóvil, pero lamentaba el no haber podido decirle todo lo que sentía por él, aunque tenía la esperanza de hacerlo pronto, y se preguntaba si él podría corresponderle.

Después un buen descanso salió otra vez a volar, esta vez yendo para la casa de Sora.

Después de un rato finalmente había llegado a caso y Sora ya se encontraba. Cuando Sora vio entrar a Biyomon, fue directamente hacia su compañera.

-Se puede saber en ¿dónde estabas Biyomon?- pregunto Sora bastante molesta, pero Biyomon no le respondió, y solo se limito a abrazar a su compañera y entregarle la ultima rosa y el ultimo corazón de cartulina, así como la última nota.

Una vez hecho esto, Biyomon entra a la habitación de Sora no sin antes voltear a ver a su compañera y decirle "Que tengas un lindo día Sora" con una sonrisa antes de entrar a la habitación para poder descansar.

-Mamá ¿tú sabes que es lo que tiene Biyomon hoy?- preguntaba Sora mu extrañada por la actitud de Biyomon.

-Lo entenderás pronto hija- respondió y volvió a sus deberes.

Su madre parecía contenta aunque Sora no entendía nada de lo que estaba pasando, y los demás elegidos y sus digimons estaban igual.

El día había avanzado rápidamente hasta que empezó a atardecer. En un parque al lado de un árbol se encontraba Tai con Agumon, después de un trato llego Matt con Gabumon pero ellos ni siquiera se miraron. Uno a uno los demás elegidos iban llegando acompañados por sus digimons, y todos traían las cosas que Biyomon les había entregado, entre ellas una nota que decía para todos los elegidos el mismo mensaje:

"_Quisiera que no reuniéramos en el parque, ya sabes,_

_Donde nos reunimos cuando celebramos_

_El aniversario de nuestras aventuras al atardecer._

_Es un asunto muy importante, espero que no faltes"._

_-Att: Biyomon_

Paso un tiempo en que todos los elegidos permanecieron en silencio, sin hablarse y sin decir nada, los digimons también permanecían callados.

Finalmente, el silencio se comenzó a hacer insoportable y alguien tenía que hablar.

-¿Qué es lo que hacemos todos aquí?- pregunto Tk sin mirar a nadie.

-No sé, deberíamos irnos en vez de perder el tiempo aquí- respondió Tai bastante molesto y dispuesto a irse.

-Espera Tai, la nota de Biyomon dice que es un asunto importante, deberíamos esperar- Dijo Matt deteniendo a Tai sujetándolo por el hombro.

Esto causo que Tai se enojara y por poco empezara una pelea, pero por suerte los digimons pudieron interferir para evitarlo.

-¿Qué crees que signifiquen estas cosas que Biyomon nos dio?- pregunto Mimi observando con cuidado el corazón de cartulina hasta que noto algo- Por un lado tiene un número, y por el otro tiene algo escrito pero no lo entiendo-

Todos sacaron los corazones y los miraron por todos los lados. Efectivamente tenían un numero y al escrito. Después de mirarlos bien, se dieron cuenta que los números que había iban del 1 al 23, entonces lo que tenían escritos los corazones del otro lado era una frase incompleta.

Cuando se fijaron en ese detalle, los elegidos tomaron todos los corazones de cartulina y los pusieron con cuidado en el pasto y comenzaron a ordenarlos según el número. Una vez terminaron, ya tenían el mensaje completo y todos empezaron a leerlo en voz alta. El mensaje era:

"_La verdadera amistad es como un tesoro, es difícil de encontrar, pero una vez que la tenemos, la cuidamos y protegemos porque sabemos lo valiosa que esta es. ¿Qué pasa si perdemos algo que es muy valioso por un descuido? Nos sentimos mal por ello. Lo mismo pasa cuando descuidamos nuestra amistad, los amigos se alejan de nosotros. Eso es lo que ustedes hicieron hace años cuando dejaron que las peleas influyeran en una amistad de tanto tiempo y la destruyera como si no valiera. La razón por la que he hecho todo esto es porque quiero que recuperen ese tesoro que todos perdieron… sus amigos."_

Todos sentían como si el corazón se les derritiera por dentro. Aquella frase los había tocado profundamente a cada uno de ellos porque sabían perfectamente que era verdad. Ellos habían perdido a sus amigos, sus verdaderos amigos por culpa de sus estúpidas discusiones, y no fue sino hasta ese día cuando se dieron cuenta lo que habían dejado. Cada uno de ellos había cambiado de actitud, todos eran fríos y nadie quería estar con ellos, ahora entendían que la amistad que ellos habían perdido era la causante.

En esos momentos apareció Biyomon saliendo detrás en árbol donde estaban Tai y Agumon. Ella vio que los elegidos ya habían formado el mensaje y no pudo evitar sonreírles.

-Ahora lo entienden ¿verdad?- Pregunto Biyomon y todos solo pudieron asentir, lo entendían perfectamente.

Después de eso, todos o elegidos y sus digimons comenzaron a hablar entre ellos. El primero en hablar fue Tai

-Creo que yo soy el culpable de todo esto, solo porque tuve una mala impresión una vez que vi a Sora y Matt, me deje llevar por el enojo, haciéndome decir y hacer cosas de las que no estoy orgulloso, lo lamento- con un expresión de tristeza y de decepción por sus acciones pasadas.

-No Tai, yo también soy culpable- tomo la Palabra Matt- yo pude intentar detenerte o averiguar lo que te pasaba y no lo hice, me volví muy violento y ahora sé que me equivoque, yo también me disculpo-

-Espera Matt, yo tengo la culpa también, jamás debí dejarlos solos mucho menos terminar contigo, debí hacer algo para ayudarlos pero fui muy egoísta pensando en mi antes que en los demás, perdónenme- dijo Sora al borde del llanto.

-También soy responsable- dijo Tk- debí haberles dicho de mi noviazgo con Kari antes, y Tai, entiendo porque me sacaste de tu casa, se que lo que hice estuvo mal y te ruego que me disculpes-

-Hermano, perdóname a mi también- Dijo Kari –Yo debí decirte lo que pasaba antes, y no estuvo bien que me enojara contigo y te dijera que te odiaba, la verdad me hace falta estar contigo pero el enojo no dejaba decírtelo, te quiero hermano- la castaña de estaba llorando.

Tai se acerco a ambos y los abrazo con fuerza haciéndoles sentir una gran calma.

-Claro que los perdono, ustedes perdónenme a mi- dijo antes de soltarlos. En ese momento Davis también se acercaba a los chicos.

-Tk… Kari, lo lamento, me deje llevar por todo lo Tai decía de ustedes y bueno… no fue justo de mi parte pelear, antes debí apoyarlos, perdón- termino de decir Davis bastante apenado, pero se alegro al ver que Kari y Tk les sonreían-

- Entonces yo creo que también tengo la culpa, para mi mejor amiga, siempre debía estar contigo, pero deje que te alejaras y no hice nada- dijo Yolei dirigiéndose hacia Kari – solo ahora entiendo cuanto me necesitabas- acercándose y dándole un gran abrazo a Kari

- y yo también tengo responsabilidad en esto, si no me hubiera afectado tanto, si hubiera sido más fuerte tal vez hubiera estado hay para apoyarte como tu amigo y algo mas- dijo Ken triste

-Nosotros también tenemos la culpa- dijo Joe.

-¿Por qué? Ustedes no hicieron nada- dijo Matt

-Tienes razón Matt – respondió Izzy –por eso tenemos la culpa, no hicimos nada para evitar que todo esto sucediera –

-sin duda este es un momento muy feliz, ¿no es así? Pues después de tanto tiempo estamos juntos y sé que no terminaremos después de esto en un hospital- decía Cody que había permanecido en silencio- yo lamento haberme alejado es solo… que ya había perdido a mucha gente antes solo me hice a un lado y hacer como que no me importara- cayendo de rodillas en el piso y empezando a llorar y en esto Mimi se arrodilla a consolarlo

- Ya no llores, respira, aquí estoy… contigo- le decía Mimi con suavidad mientras le acariciaba el pelo

- Solo quería ser fuerte, ya no quería sufrir mas no logre resistirlo y tuve que hacerlo- respondía Cody poniendo la mano derecha en el hombro de Mimi pero nadie le entendía.

- Cody ¿a qué te refieres?- pregunto Sora confundida pero sin recibir respuesta

Nadie entendía lo que Cody trataba de decir, pero todo fue aclarado cuando sonó el estremecedor grito de Mimi. Todos reaccionaron confundidos y aunque todos deseaban saber que paso Mimi no hizo más solo se quedo quieta, con la cabeza mirando hacia el suelo y sujetando la mano de Cody tal vez se le salieron una o dos lagrimas pero no dijo nada

-A sí que ya entendiste… por favor no pienses mal de mí, tengo una explicación para…- Cody no pudo terminar su frase porque fue abofeteado tan fuerte por Mimi que cayo por completo al suelo

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿En qué rayos pensabas? Todos teníamos razones para hacer lo que hicimos, eran estúpidas pero aun así eran razones ¿cuáles fueron las tuyas Cody? ¿Sabes acaso que hubiera sido de nosotros si eso hubiera sido fatal?- le reclamaba Mimi dispuesta a golpearlo de nuevo pero fue detenida por los demás elegidos

-Si se exactamente lo que hubiera pasado, por eso lo hice- respondió Cody dejando a todos confundidos excepto a Mimi y a Armadillomon

-Mimi, por favor entiéndalo el ya no podía verlos separados pensó que si algo le pasaba a el ustedes estarían arrepentidos y volverían a ser amigos- salió en su defensa Armadillomon – pero le causo mucho dolor y supo que sufrir mas no era la cura así que alcanzo a detenerlo no sin dejar marca

Kari estaba totalmente confundida pero aun así supo donde tenía que encontrar la respuesta así que se acerco a Cody quien todavía estaba en el piso, tomo su brazo derecho le levanto la manga, lo miro por unos segundos y luego solo se paro camino hacia atrás y dijo – no, no Cody no

Puede ser ¿a esto llegamos con nuestras peleas? ¿Nosotros te obligamos a hacerte esto… intentar suicidarte?- Y en ese momento todo se detuvo Cody era el más pequeño y cuando eran amigos era algo así como la mascota (porque todos jugaban con él y lo querían mucho) de el grupo y cuando estaban juntos se notaba como había olvidado todo su dolor.

-todos tuvimos una razón- dijo Cody cortando el silencio –eran estúpidas pero aun así eran razones ¿cuál era la tuya Mimi? Siempre la chica dulce, si una persona no te quería era porque tenía un problema, como es que tú te alejaste de mí, no yo de ti, ¿ah… dinos porque?

- eso no te incumbe y no cambies de tema- se apresuro a responder Sora

- No Sora, el pidió una respuesta- dijo Mimi saliendo del grupo de personas- yo me aleje porque tuve una pelea con Sora e intente alejarme de ella y de todos para no tener que dar explicaciones- camino hasta Cody quedando justo frente a él y dándole la espalda a los demás

- ¿por qué pelearon?- pregunto Cody

- no tienes que contarlo yo lo he olvidado y creo que tu también- grito Sora a Mimi

-por celos- dijo Mimi sin hacerle caso a Sora- Tai peleaba por ella y yo no quería ser ignorada, no más.

- Mimi- susurro Tai sin que nadie lo escuchara

-tú lo dijiste, todos me querían pero nadie me amaba y solo quería sentir eso una vez- dijo Mimi- y luego de esa absurda pelea me sentí tan estúpida que ya no quise dar más la cara… a nadie más y hui.

-no lo sabía… no lo dijiste- dijo Tai

- no era algo que se quiera sentir, sino que se siente sin querer, no era yo quien debería habértelo dicho… y aun así intente hacerlo pero estabas tan sordo y ciego rodeado por toda esa ira…-respondiéndole Mimi y luego mirando a Cody- ¿pensaste que yo siempre estaría ahí?

-Nunca retrocediste pensé que estarías bien pero en realidad sufrías, yo… no lo sabía- dijo Cody

- ¿necesitas aun una amiga?- dijo Mimi a Cody

- tú no sirves como amiga- dijo Cody con una sonrisa- yo te preferiría como una hermana mayor

- y yo a ti como un hermanito- dijo Mimi dándole un fuerte abrazo

Este conmovedor momento hizo concientizar a los digimons que hasta ahora habían estado callados.

-Tambien tenemos la culpa- Dijo Veemon algo triste con la mirada baja –Ah pasado todo esto y… pudo haberse evitado desde mucho antes, somos unos estúpidos.

-Debimos hacer algo, no dejar que la amistad entre ustedes se acabara de esa forma- dijo Patamon abrazando a Gatomon- como sus compañeros, era nuestro deber.

-Pero ni siquiera hicimos el esfuerzo- dijo Gatomon algo triste acercándose más a Patamon –y solo hasta ahora no damos cuenta de que hicimos mal al quedarnos de brazos cruzados.

-En verdad los sentimos… sentimos no haber hecho nada- dijo Gomamon derramando algunas lagrimas.

-Todos somos culpables, y no podemos cambiar el pasado- dijo Palmon llorando junto a los otros digimon que habían preferido no hablar.

Esta última frase los hizo sentir a todos más tristes, pero Biyomon fue hacia ellos siempre sonriendo.

-No se puede cambiar el pasado, pero se puede cambiar el futuro- Decía Biyomon mientras juntaba las manos de todos sus amigos –Todos se dieron cuenta de sus errores, ahora pueden intentar volver a ser lo que fueron antes, todos pueden volver a ser amigos-

Con esto, todos intentaron actuar nuevamente como si fueran amigos, y en poco tiempo todos ya parecían haberse olvidado de todo lo que había pasado y volvían a ser como eran antes y estaban más unidos. Entonces se dieron cuenta de algo, estaban recuperando su amistad y el tiempo perdido.

Empezaba a anochecer y todos estaban a punto de marcharse, pero antes de hacerlo.

-¡oye Biyomon, ven por favor!- decía Tai y la pequeña ave se acerco al grupo.

-¿pasa algo?- pregunto Biyomon. Pero en ese momento todos cayeron sobre ella abrazándola con fuerza. Era mucho el peso que Biyomon estaba soportando, pero no le importaba por que también podía sentir el cariño de todos sus amigos.

-Muchísimas gracias por todo lo que has hecho- dijo Sora sin dejar de abrazar a su compañera.

-De no ser por esto, jamás no habríamos dado cuenta de la falta que nos hacían nuestros amigos- dijo Ken junto a Yolei.

-Ya no quería que todos siguieran peleados y distanciados, fue por eso que quise hacerlo, además… hoy es el día del amor y la amistad- respondió.

-¿En serio?- preguntaron todos sorprendidos, parecía que nadie sabía que ese día era el día del amor y la amistad, y por eso todos se habían sorprendido con los abrazos y las cosas que les había regalado.

Después de un rato, todos se fueron a sus casas, pero a partir de ese día, los elegidos volvieron a estar juntos. Si había pleitos se solucionaban de la mejor manera posible y todos se apoyaban los unos a los otros siendo más unidos de lo que habían sido antes, conservando las rosas y los corazones de cartulina como un símbolo de que su habían recuperado a sus amigos. Y todo esto sucedió gracias a una digimon que se canso de ver a sus amigos peleándose y decidió hacer algo. Se descubrieron secretos, se sellaron cicatrices tanto en la piel como en el corazón estaban juntos pero no solo como amigos sino también como familia.

Dicen por ahí que "cuando haces cosas buenas, te pasan cosas buenas", y después de las cosas que Biyomon había hecho, ella no sería la excepción a esa regla. Pero antes de hablar de ella tendríamos que hablar de los demás ¿no es así?

Cody volvió a ser la mascota del grupo y siempre usaba unas bandas en las muñecas que le regalo su "hermana" como le decía a Mimi, las cuales nunca, nunca… enserio nunca, se las ha quitado… o lavado. También visita a Mimi casi diario junto a Armadillomon que siempre estuvo ahí con el aunque nunca lo vio.

Mimi aprendió que si no había una persona que te amara habían cientos que te querrían, y ahora está con su ¿pueden creerlo? nuevo novio Tai, quien siempre la había querido y nunca se atrevió a confesársele porque no sabía si ella sentía lo mismo. Y con esta pareja, también nació una relación entre sus digimons Agumon y Palmon. Parece extraño, pero así es el amor.

_*Cuando sientas que tu vida no vale nada, RECUERDA hay personas que darían su vida para que sigas viviendo*_

Tk, Kari, Gatomon y Patomon volvían a estar juntos. A ellos les habían pasado cosas malas por haber mantenido su relación oculta a sus amigos, esta vez no. Ahora todos sabían que eran novios y las cosas que hacían, por que se habían dado cuenta que no tenían ningún motivo para ocultar su relación, mucho menos a sus amigos.

Joe e Izzy junto con Gomamon y Tentomon, bueno… ellos han vuelto a ser como han sido siempre. Pero ahora son mucho más unidos al grupo y mucho más abiertos. De alguna manera la separación y el reencuentro con sus amigos los había hecho entender que debían estar más unidos a ellos.

"_El autentico amigo es el que sabe todo sobre ti, y sigue siendo tu amigo"_

Davis y Veemon también habían vuelto a ser como antes. Eso quiere decir: impulsivos, bromistas, algo tontos a veces, pero siempre dispuestos a darlo todo por sus amigos, ser un soporte para cuando ellos lo necesiten. Además, si ellos necesitaran ayuda, saben que sus amigos estarían ahí.

"_Los mejores amigos no son los que siempre están contigo, son aquellos que saben cuando necesitas que esten contigo"._

Yolei y Ken, de ello no hay mucho que decir, excepto que están mucho más unidos de lo habían estado antes, y al igual que Tk y Kari, ellos no le ocultan nada a sus amigos porque saben ellos siempre los apoyaran. Siempre acompañados por Hawkmon y Wormmon.

Había pasado tres meses casi volando desde el día en que todos se volvieron a hacer amigos. Biyomon había ido a casa de Matt. El y Sora volvían a estar juntos, esta experiencia los había hecho más fuerte en actitud y aun más abiertos con todos sus amigos. La última vez que Matt fue a visitar a Sora, le había dicho a Biyomon que Gabumon quería hablar con ella.

Biyomon golpeo la puerta. Gabumon abrió y se alegro al ver que su amiga ya había llegado.

-Hola Gabumon- dijo Biyomon sonriendo.

-Hola Biyomon, ven pasa-dijo Gabumon invitándola a pasar.

Biyomon entro y Gabumon la llevo hasta la sala para que pudieran hablar tranquilos.

-Bien ¿Qué querías hablar conmigo?- pregunto Biyomon. Gabumon estaba algo apenado y no respondió. Saco de su abrigo de piel algo que tenía guardado. Una Rosa y un corazón de cartulina roja hecho por él y se lo entrego a Biyomon.

Biyomon no entendía el por qué del regalo, pero igual se lo agradeció.

-Tú nos diste a todos una rosa y un corazón, pensé que entonces tú también deberías tener ambas cosas- dijo Gabumon apenado pero Biyomon le seguía sonriendo.

-Qué lindo eres, muchas gracias- respondió Biyomon sin dejar de sonreírle a su amigo y sin dejar de observar lo que le habían dado.

Ella se fijo en el corazón y vio que tenía algo escrito y comenzó a leerlo en voz alta:

"_Así como la amistad, el amor es un tesoro, siempre buscamos a la persona amada como si fuera un tesoro muy valioso. Yo eh encontrado mi propio tesoro, pero no había sido capaz de tomarlo, el día de hoy, lo tomare y lo cuidare por siempre"_

Para Biyomon, esa frase era muy dulce y muy tierna, y sabia que Gabumon no la había escrito solo porque si.

-¿Y donde esta ese tesoro?- pregunto Biyomon en un tono algo bromista.

-Lo tengo justo frente a mí y deseo tomarlo –decía –Gabumon a la vez que rodeaba a Biyomon con sus brazos- tu eres mi tesoro-

Biyomon quedo en shock por unos instantes. Jamás se había esperado que de quien estuviera hablando fuera ella. Tenía dudas de si Gabumon podía llegar a corresponder a sus sentimientos, pero esas dudas ahora se habían esfumado.

-Tú también eres mi tesoro Gabumon- decía Biyomon abrazándolo y acomodando su cabeza en el pecho del digimon - Tú siempre fuiste mío, y yo siempre seré tuya.

No hacían falta más palabras para expresar lo que ambos digimons sentían, solo dejaron que el amor comenzara a inundar su alrededor. Después de haber hecho que los elegidos volvieran a ser amigos, Biyomon estaba muy feliz, pero ahora que había encontrado a su alma gemela, se sentía aun más feliz, incluso se sentía completa. Y Gabumon, desde hacía algún tiempo había sentido algo por Biyomon, y el no poder decírselo lo torturaba. Ahora que lo había hecho, sabía que había dado un paso importante en su vida.

Los dos enamorados se sentían felices el uno con el otro, solo faltaba una cosa.

Ambos comienzan a acercarse quedando muy cerca. Empezaban a acercar sus labios deseoso de poder entrar en contacto. Pero un pequeño ruido los altero y los hizo desviar la mirada hacia un lado.

Para su sorpresa, todos, y es que son todos los elegidos con sus digimons los estaban observando. Estaban escondidos y habían visto toda aquella escena de romance mientras les sonreían

-Oigan… ya los hemos observado lo suficiente, creo que es justo que los dejemos solos- decía Matt mientras él, junto a los demás elegidos se van dejando a Gabumon y a Biyomon solos.

Una vez se fueron todos, los dos digimons volvieron a mirarse fijamente, y a acercarse para poder juntar sus labios en un beso. Un beso lleno de amor y de felicidad, era el primer beso de ambos, pero era en ese momento la mayor muestra de su amor. Es día, la regla de "cuando haces cosas buenas, te pasan cosas buenas" se había aplicado para Biyomon, y de la mejor manera posible.

Pasaron días, meses, años desde que todo que se cuenta en esta historia paso. Muchas cosas cambiaron, pero los lazos de amistad y las cadenas de amor que existía entre los elegidos y los digimons nunca cambiaron.

Aun después de todo este tiempo, Biyomon todavía recuerda aquella frase que había leído el día que decidió reunir de nuevo a sus amigos, una frase sencilla y no muy elaborada, pero que para ella, significo mucho y fue su impulso en ese momento:

"_Una verdadera amistad no puede perderse, no es algo que puede dañarse, mucho menos terminarse, solo pude olvidarse. A veces nos olvidamos de la amistad, de los amigos y de todo aquellos que vive en nuestro corazón y es importante para nosotros. Pero como cualquier cosa que olvidamos, siempre podemos intentar recordarla. Solo debemos esforzarnos en recordar eso tan importante"_

* * *

Espero que les haya gustado. Por favor dejen sus comentarios y sugerencias.

Gracias...


End file.
